


Dreamscape

by Cali_se



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Last night I had a curious dream...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igraine1419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igraine1419/gifts).



Last night I had a curious dream.

I was out walking. It was a lovely day. The skies were bright and the grass glistened like gems beneath my feet. I could feel the morning dew between my toes and the warmth of the sun on my back. There was a slight breath of wind, and the scent of flowers perfumed the air. As I walked on, time shifted in the most peculiar way. I found myself quite suddenly lost in deep, unfamiliar woodland, enclosed beneath a canopy of autumnal trees, the only glimpse of sunshine tiny dapples of light dancing on the ground. When I came to a clearing, I stopped; it was silent, still, and an air of menace slowly crept in about me. I began to feel cold and afraid but my legs would not carry me away. But then - and this was most curious! - you were right beside me, as if you knew I needed you there. Warm and smiling, and so very solid. We started to run, kicking through the leaves, free and happy, as though the world were a kingdom and we its kings. We ran, laughing, on and on through endless forest, until at last we fell down together in the dust. As we lay there, a chillier wind began to blow, and all colour drained from the landscape. Autumn slipped into winter then, cold and stark. Lines of frightened, skeletal trees stood startled against ominous skies. Dust filled my mouth as I breathed, choking me, and I was back… back in the heat and crimson-dark of those strange, forgotten lands. You tried to grab my hand, but you slipped away before you could, calling my name as you drifted from my sight, promising you'd return. I tried to call to you but my voice would not come. I waited alone in the darkness for you to find me but you didn't come back.

And then, quite suddenly, cool water lapped at my feet…

I was sitting on soft sand, with the sea air lending a bloom to my cheeks. I could see a great ship in the distance. It was splendid, regal, and seemed to drift just above the water as it approached the shore. I could not see who was aboard from my vantage point. The more I tried to see, the more my eyes rebelled. And then my eyes would not open at all… They would not let me see… I tried and tried again to open them, but the lids lay heavy like stones and I could not move them.

When at last they obeyed me, you were there beside me once more.

You took my hand and smiled, and all the years melted away.

Was that a dream too, Sam? That sweet, blessed moment? And all the moments we've shared since?

Am I still dreaming, love?

Or are you really here at last?


End file.
